Lying is the Most Fun She Can Have Without You
by carriedtd
Summary: A new girl moves to Konoha, and is a split between the three main groups of Konoha High; the punks, the drummers, and the outcasts. What happens when this one girl ruins the peace that the three groups lived in for so many years? GaaraxSakura
1. Oh my gosh! New Girl!

A/N: I'm back with a new Fanfict. It's a mix between my two favorite fanfictions: The Gangs by: kasumi18 and Konoha Drummers by emogrl. Don't be mad at me if the writers are reading this. I will add my own ideas. I will be adding three characters representing my two best friends in the world and me. I shall be Suki, my friend #1 shall be Yuuga, and my friend #2 shall be Tarento

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the two stories listed above, and the title (It's my favorite Panic! At The Disco song).

Summary: A new girl moves to Konoha, and is a tomboy/emo. She grabs the attention of three gangs: the drummers, the punks, and the outcasts. She's a great drummer, she's punk, and she's shy, but they start to fight after years of peace between each other because of being total rivals. Fighting over a girl. What will happen? Most of the title says what the story means.

Rated T for my very colorful language.

Grades:

Gaara – 11th

Sakura – 11th

Sasuke – 11th

Temari – 12th

Kankuro – 12th

Lee – 11th

Tenten – 11th

Neji – 11th

Naruto – 11th

Hinata – 11th

Kiba – 11th

Shino – 11th

Shikamaru – 11th

Ino – 11th

Chouji – 11th

Gangs:

The Punks (Temari's Group) – Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Suki, **Tarento, and Yuuga**

The Drummers (Gaara's Group) – Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru

The Outcasts (Sasuke's Group) – Sasuke, Lee, Shino, and Chouji.

Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

By: Sorankairi4eva94

Chapter 1: Oh my Gosh! New Girl!

Normal POV

"Damn, flying pigs," Sakura yelled from her sleep. Yes, again she had another pig dream with the comforters over her head.

"Sakura!" Her little sister said coming into her room, jumping up and down. She crawled on the bed and smothered Sakura with her feet.

"Get the hell of off me, Yuki!" Sakura screamed.

"It's the first day of school, remember." Yuki said, "Do you even know what time it is." Sakura lifted the comforters off of her head. It was a new high school. It was about December-ish.

"Damn it. It's 5:00 A.M. I'm going back to bed." She fell over, taking the comforters with her.

"Get up. You got to make me breakfast. It's the first day of junior high for me, and the first day of high school for you."

"Fine, if you shut up." Sakura crawled out of bed and got dressed. She wasn't even supposed to be up yet.

"What do you want to eat?" Sakura said walking towards the cupboard to grab a bowl.

"Pancakes!"

"How 'bout something that we have?" Sakura said grabbing the Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Fine. Hand me a bowl." She snapped. Sakura was very disappointed in what her sister just said.

"Say the magic word." Sakura pouted.

"I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Say the magic word." Sakura snorted, refusing to give her a bowl.

"Please hand me a bowl." After Yuki said that, Sakura finally handed her a bowl. They both got ready for school.

"Ready?" Sakura asked her. Sakura was wearing a fishnet shirt over a black tank top on with a mini-skirt on that says, _"I'm a bitch, but not yours."_

"Yeah, let's go." Yuki said, wearing an outfit similar Sakura's, but with politer words. The high school and junior high were right next to each other. Sakura and Yuki walked to school. Of course, Sakura had to lock the door since their parents had died when Sakura was little. They lived in a cramped little apartment with three bedrooms.

"I'm scared." Yuki said gripping Sakura's hand.

"Don't be. Just be… normal," Sakura's only piece of advice.

"Ok." She loosened her grip. They walk to school parting at the intersection between the high school and the junior high. Sakura headed in front, already getting eyeballed by the guys.

'_Just great. I'm already a piece of meat.' _She thought.

"Welcome to High School!" Inner Sakura said, making her even more happy.

'_Shut up!' _She yelled in her head. Sakura walked into the office to get her schedule.

"Welcome to Kohona High, Sakura-chan." The principal (Tsunade) said to her, handing her schedule to her. She gave a quick smirk and walked off.

'_Where the hell are my classes?' _She thought. As she thought, she ran into someone with a strong muscular chest.

"Sorry." She said walking in the other direction. Before she could run the other way, she was caught in sand.

"You need some help?" The redhead said with her in front of his face.

"Yeah. Could you help?" She answered.

"Wow. You're in all of my class," he smirked, "I guess I'll be your personal escort today." The redhead was wear a black tee shirt with a pair of black baggy pants with a necklace shaped like shark teeth filled with sand.

"Fine." She got a little attitude toward him.

"Holy hell! He's hot!" Inner Sakura screamed, "I could just eat him."

'_I know, huh?' She thought._

Sakura's POV

He walked me toward my locker. It took me like 15 minutes to open it.

"Hey, Gaara! You ready for band?" a blonde boy said walking up to me and the redhead, "Who's your friend?"

"This is…"

"I'm Sakura," I finished.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan." He answered, "Let me see your schedule." He ripped my schedule out of my hands.

"Dude, you're in all of my classes. That's awesome. Including band."

"Yeah, I asked if I could sign up a couple of days ago. I met with the band director. He said I was pretty good, actually he said my skills match Gaara's and I didn't know who that was until like 5 minutes ago." I said. Gaara was frozen in fear.

Gaara's POV

'_She's as good as me? This can't be happening!' _I thought.

"**_She looks like she as good as you," _**the Shukaku said inside my head.

'_Well, she shouldn't be. She belongs with the punks. I should tell Temari.' _I thought with a smirk on the inside.

"**_Putting her in the punk group isn't a bad idea." _**The Shukaku said inside my head with a smirk.

Normal POV

"Hey, Sakura. Do you want to meet my sister, Temari?" Gaara asked with a smirk as in his thoughts.

"Sure. After homeroom." Sakura agreed reluctantly. She didn't want killed on her first day of school. She knew what powers Gaara had.

"Actually, she's in our homeroom. She wasn't held back though. They just mix up the grades." Gaara pointed out. **(A/N: Gaara's a bit OOC.)**

"Whatever." Sakura turned around and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Sakura overheard Naruto say that and rushed back to where Naruto and Gaara were standing.

"There is no fucking problem." Sakura pounded her fist into Naruto's face. "Got it?" Naruto flew to the nearest wall and thought, _'Holy Shit. I'm not going to toy with her.' _

"Sorry, Sakura-Chan."

She started to walk away, but turned her head to the side, "Don't call me that."

"I'm starting to like this girl here." Gaara smirked.

"Only because she almost beat the living shit out of me!" Naruto yelled at him, "Gaara, let me go!" Sand covered Naruto's Leg.

"No." Gaara said. More sand crawled up Naruto's leg again.

"Please! I'll get that Sakura-girl to go out with you." Naruto begged, and it seemed to work. _'I'm guessing that Gaara likes her. This wouldn't be too hard. Unless she kills me again.' _Naruto thought.

"Fine. You have a week." Gaara released the sand, and it went back into the necklace.

"But what if I can't get her to like you in a week." Naruto scraped himself off the floor.

"Then I'll have to kill you." Gaara walked off.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

"Hey, new girl," a goth/emo with four pony tails girl yelled, Sakura turned around, "Yeah, you." She continued.

"What?" Sakura said with her "famous" attitude.

"Let me see your class schedule." She continued, "You're in 6 of my classes including homeroom."

"Who are you anyway?" Sakura questioned the group of girls.

"Well, this is the punk group, which consists of me, Temari, Tenten, Suki, Yuuga, Tarento, Hinata, and Ino." She said walking a little closer, pointing out each of them.

"Well, I'm Sakura. I guess I was suppose to meet you in homeroom."

"Really, says who." Temari questioned.

"By your brother." Sakura replied.

"Oh, well you can hang with us," Temari continued, "You look like you belong here with us… but beware. We don't talk to the two other groups, the outcasts with their leader, Sasuke, and the drummers with their leader and my "so-called" baby brother, Gaara."

"Well, I'm the band and in the drummer section." Sakura interrupted.

"Well, you'll just have to choose later after you get a feel for both groups, but whatever you do. DO NOT GO INTO SASUKE'S GROUP OR YOU WILL ALWAYS BE AN OUTCAST." Temari said angrily.

"Thanks for the advice." Sakura gave her a thumbs up while leaning back a bit. They walked into the classroom next to them, which is their homeroom.

A/N: Let me guess. It was really stupid. Anyways. Gaara, can you read the script? (I got this from my other favorite.)

Gaara: Reads script No.

Aka: Fine, don't read it! Pulls out Mr. Bear Read or Mr. Bear gets it.

Gaara: Fine. Please Review telling Aka to continue or not! Sweatdrops

Aka: Thank you! Review!

A/N: Beware of a two new guys from my favorite bands.


	2. Class Periods and a Sleepover

A/N: Ok. I got 5 reviews saying continue so I am, and two new characters are entering the story. They actually exist though. Try and guess I'll give you three hints during the story. I also copyright my schedule, the A and B-building, and my classroom numbers. By the way, I will change the guys' names, so guess who it is on the review.

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter: the two stories, Naruto, and the title.

Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

By: ZodiacStarrs

Chapter 2: The Class Periods and a sleepover

**Normal POV**

Sakura sat in the closest seat toward the door in homeroom. Well, until Temari yelled for her.

"Yo, Sakura. Sit over here with us." Temari said from her seat in the far corner of the room with the rest of the gang. She picked up her books, got out of her seat, and sat next to Temari and Gaara. Actually, she was between them.

"Thank you for sitting there." Temari sighed in relief. She obviously does not like her brother.

"Your welcome… I guess." She smirked, "Well, what's going on?"

"Well, I was thinking of planning a prank on Gaara's gang, but maybe not. Depends." Temari stopped flopping her hands from up in the air back down to her lap.

"Let's do it." Sakura suggested quietly enough for Gaara not to hear.

"Yeah!" The rest of the group yelled quietly. Not too long after, the bell rang. Time to go to 1st period. Math. How boring.

**1st period: Math Teacher: Kakashi**

'Now there's something to look forward to. He's always late. Well, according to Temari, he is.' Sakura thought on her way to class.

"_**Well, now's a good time to find out!" Inner Sakura yelled.**_

Sakura and the punk gang walked to math class in the B-building. (A/N: Copyrighted the "b-building". It's part of the high school where I live.)

'B-208. This won't be too hard.' Sakura thought making her way through the crowded halls. 'High School is so much fun when you get eyeballed by guys.' "But don't you just love it?" Inner Sakura threw her arms up into the sky, and waved them around like her being an idiot. 

'Not really,' Sakura thought again.

On Sakura's way to class, she bumped into this guy sort of feminine.

"Sorry." Sakura said walking straight on down the hall.

"No problem." He said back. She turned around and looked at that guy again. (A/N: Hint #1: They're in a band I like.)

"Ok. Maybe I'll see you around." Sakura said. Time to get to class was almost up and Sakura was way to far from it.

"Yeah, sure." The guy said. Suddenly, someone walked up to the guy and shook his shoulder.

"Come on, we gotta go!" The other guy said. Suki turned up behind her.

"Sakura, we gotta get to class." Suki shook Sakura's shoulder.

"Yeah. Hey, catch ya later." Sakura walked off with Suki without him saying anything.

"Sakura, that guy was cute. What's his name?" Suki asked with excitement.

"I don't know." Sakura said in gloom.

"Aww, Snapple cakes," Suki replied, snapping her fingers. (A/N: Hint #2: The guy plays guitar and the other guy sings.)

"Well, look on the bright side. We won't be late for class. Only because Kakashi is always late, according to you and Temari." Sakura shrugged her shoulders. They walked the rest of the way to class and just made it to class as the bell rang. Sakura took the seat next to Temari, Tenten, and Suki. They discussed what they should do for a prank. Of course, Sakura thinks of that.

"I say we should take the drum sticks, glue them to the drummers' hands, and to the drums!" Sakura said excitedly and quietly because Gaara sat right next to her… again.

"That's brilliant, but of course we won't do that do you." Temari said reassuring.

"Yeah, you're part of the gang now." Tenten said.

"Totally, forehead's part of the gang." Ino replied to what Tenten said.

"What did you call me?" Sakura said angrily at Ino.

"Forehead. Why?" Ino questioned (A/N: Hint #3: They both are in the same band, and Ino's a little OOC.)

"They called me that at my old school. Then I got into a fistfight, and got expelled." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Ooooo…" the girls awed and ooed.

"Yeah," Sakura continued. Soon after that, Kakashi walked through the doorway and shut the door.

"Just continue talking. You only have five minutes left." Kakashi pulled out the book he was reading earlier from homeroom. Not too much longer, the bell rang and everyone scurried out the door.

"Temari, where you going next?" Sakura questioned her.

"Gym. You?" Temari replied.

"Me, too." Sakura and Temari were the only ones in the gym class that were in the same group. They walked to the girl's locker room and changed into their gym uniforms.

"God, I hate the gym uniforms." Temari moaned out loud.

"I know." Sakura agreed. Someone walked up behind Sakura and hugged her. She turned around to see Deidara behind her.

"Oh, my God! No way!" She exclaimed.

"Yes way!" Deidara exclaimed with her.

"Do you two know each other?" Temari asked me, pointing at Deidara with a 'Huh' expression on her face.

"Totally. She's my best friend from the school I got expelled from. We used to do everything together." Sakura said excitedly.

"Yeah. Then I moved here and she got expelled and ended up here." Deidara finished.

"Weird." Temari commented. They went through gym with Gai and survived miraculously, and went to all of the rest of the classes with Deidara.

"Hey, Sakura, do you want to spend the night at my house tonight. We can plan out the prank." Temari asked, "Deidara can come with ya."

"Sure, how 'bout I be there at like 7ish. I have to find a babysitter for my little sister." Sakura replied in joy.

"Ok. That sounds great." Deidara and Temari said in unison.

Sakura followed her schedule as followed: (A/N: This isn't my actual schedule, but it's sort of like this.)

**1st Period – Math**

**2nd Period – Gym**

**3rd Period – American Culture**

**4th Period – Biology**

**LUNCH C**

**5th Period – English**

**6th Period – Reading**

**7th Period – Band/Orchestra**

Next was Band. Sakura met up with Gaara at her locker, and they both went down to band. Since normally the drummers were in the back, they were.

"So, this is the band room?" Sakura questioned.

"Yup. This is it." Gaara answered.

"Gaara-kun, can you get me a cookie?" Sakura asked as Gaara and her walked to the drum section.

"No." Gaara replied.

"Please?" She used the puppy-dog eyes. That alone wasn't good enough.

"No. Now stop asking me." Gaara answered again.

The band director walked into the room and started talking. Sakura was too fixed on her hunger than his lecture. Soon the class period was over and Sakura went to her locker. Not too longer after, Gaara appeared.

"Here are your cookies that you wanted." Gaara handed her the little wrapped package.

"Thanks!" Sakura hugged him. As she hugged him, he blushed and hugged her back.

"No problem." Gaara turned around and walked away.

"Oh, my God. You don't." Deidara was right behind me the whole time.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"You like Gaara!?!?!!?!?" Deidara asked.

"No!" Sakura replied, "Hell, no."

"Don't lie, Sakura."

"I'm not!" Sakura screamed.

"I know you like him. And you know what? I'm gonna hook you guys up." Deidara continued.

"No, please don't." Sakura pleaded.

"Fine, but you never know with me."

'Oh, shit. This is bad.' Sakura thought.

"_**Ya think! I know you like him too!" Inner Sakura yelled.**_

'Yeah. I know!' Sakura thought again.

"_**Remember what happened last time." Inner Sakura asked.**_

'Yeah. I'm in some deep shit here.' Sakura thought rubbing her neck.

"**What was that kid's name? Trevor, Trevin, umm…" Inner Sakura rubbed her hands together.**

'It was Trevor. Yeah. I was totally embarrassed.' Sakura sighed inside her head.

"**Yeah. Let's hope he likes us." Inner Sakura said.**

Sakura walked home meeting up with her sister.

"How was your day, Yuki?" Sakura questioned.

"Good. I got eyeballed by guys like a piece of meat." Yuki said.

"I know. That happened to me too. Maybe it was our clothes." Sakura suggested.

"Probably." Yuki said back.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to Temari's house. Are you gonna be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah. Just go." Yuki smiled.

"Alright. I'll leave the number here on the fridge." Sakura wrote the number on a slice of paper.

"See ya." Yuki waved to her sister whose stuff was already packed.

"See ya," Sakura walked out the door.

Sakura met up with Deidara, and they walked to Temari's house. Sakura knocked on the door. Someone opened it, and that person was Gaara.

"Yo, Gaara. Where's your sis?" Sakura asked walking in the door. Temari's house was this apartment a bit bigger than Sakura's.

"Temari! Sakura's here." Gaara yelled.

"We're back here." Temari yelled back. Sakura walked back with Deidara and sat their stuff in the front.

"Temari!" Sakura went up and hugged her, "Yay! The whole gang is here!"

"Yeah." Temari said.

"Totally." Temari had some equipment sat up inside her room. It was like a TV monitor, and some other stuff Sakura couldn't make out.

"What's with all the stuff?" Sakura asked them.

"We're gonna spy on the drummers." Temari whispered. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Suki, Yuuga, and Tarento shook their head.

"Alright then." Sakura said.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Gaara, are you sure this is gonna work?" Naruto asked him.

"Totally, I'll get to find out more about her." Gaara set up a hidden camera in the living room to find out what the girls were up to.

"Alright." Neji said.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Ok. It's group tradition to play truth or dare on the first sleepover with us, ok, Sakura?" Temari explained the rest of the details, and Sakura shook her head.

"Alright everyone in a circle." Temari commanded. The circle went like Sakura, Temari, Deidara, Ino, Suki, Tenten, Yuuga, and Tarento.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Temari asked.

"Truth." Sakura said as Deidara whispered to Temari.

"Is it true that… you like my brother." Sakura turned a bright red and shook her head no.

"Aww… Are you lying to us?" Temari persuaded her.

"No. I don't." Sakura was mad at Deidara.

"I'm gonna be right back." Deidara said.

"Ok." The group said in unison.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Gaara, go ask her out! She likes you!" Naruto nudged toward the door. Deidara knocked on the door.

"Hey, umm… Sakura's friend." Gaara welcomed as he answered the door.

"Yeah. Will you go out with Sakura?" Deidara asked. Gaara blushed a bright red and pink.

"Sure." He answered.

A/N: Well there you have it. Gaara-Chan will you read the script. puppy-dog eyes

Gaara: evil smirk Fine. Review! Tell Zodiac to continue so I have a date with Sakura…

Zodiac: Thank you pets head and gives cookie


	3. I'm Really Screwed

A/N: Sorry for the hold up. My keyboard was being retarded, and I spilled soda in my keyboard. But let's continue. I gonna use what has been happening to me lately in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the two stories, and the title.

Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

By: ZodiacStarrs

Chapter 3: I'm really screwed.

_Recap:_

"_Gaara? Will you go out with Sakura?" Deidara asked_

"_Sure" Gaara answered._

_End of Recap._

"Oh, good. Because she really likes you." Deidara whispered into his ear. Gaara smirked and closed the door. He really quick reopened his door, pulled Deidara into his room with his friends, and closed it again, him Unknowing that the girls were listening in on the whole conversation.

"Tell us more." Gaara demanded.

"No. I can't and I won't." Deidara crossed her arms and legs into an Indian seat. Sasori was a bit ticked off. He leaned into Deidara, putting his hand in between her legs, and gave her a quick kiss. Then backed up into his seat. (A/N: This didn't actually happen. It's sorta what happened. Bribery always works in some shape, size, or form.)

"Do you want more?" Sasori always knew Deidara had a crush on him. She pouted. Even though she did, she kept her word not to tell too much.

"No," Deidara said, sobbing. She kept her word like she promised.

"Fine." Gaara said, grabbing her by her shirt collar and throwing her out.

"Ouch. Gee. You didn't have to throw me out." Deidara said from the floor, making her way to Temari's room.

"You got a date on Friday." Deidara said falling backwards.

"Who does? And today is Friday." Temari said looking at the other girls.

"Sa---kur---a" Deidara whispered out. She passed out.

"Yay!" Sakura yelled sarcastically, throwing her arms in the air.

"We better help you with your hair and stuff." Temari sweatdropped.

"Sure. Let me go talk to Gaara." Sakura drooped her shoulders and walked to Gaara's room.

"Are we going on this date tonight?" Sakura mumbled out. Gaara shook his head yes and was already ready.

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked. By the time Gaara asked her, she was gone, getting ready.

"First, we straighten your hair." It took like 15 minutes just for that, but have Temari, Suki, Tarento, Yuuga, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino helping it took only 15 minutes for hair, make-up, and wardrobe. She was wearing a black and red checkerboard pattern miniskirt with a black tank top with a fishnet over it. She had black eyeliner on with a red-tinted eyeshadow with red lipstick.

"Ready." It looked like Gaara's mouth dropped, but it didn't.

"Ok. Let's go." Gaara and Sakura said goodbye to their friends and left.

"So where do you want to go?" Gaara asked Sakura, constantly looking at her.

"Umm… How 'bout… the park? Ya know. Just sort of hang out for awhile." Sakura answered.

"Fine with me." Gaara got this evil smile on his face when she turned away.

'_Oh, this is going to be good.' Gaara thought with a smirk on his face._

"_**Now, since you have never had any girlfriends, I'll give you advice. You gotta pounce tonight. Not too fast, though, or she'll notice before you get to pounce."**_

'_Are you ever this horny?'_

"_**Only when there's a hot chick around."**_

'_Pervert' Gaara coughed in his head._

"_**Oh, yeah. You take right after me. You're a pervert, too."**_

Gaara and Sakura walked to the park. They sat on a bench near the lake or pond thing and talked for a bit.

"Are you having fun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Gaara replied.

"Well, since we did what I wanted to do, How 'bout we go eat?" Sakura said.

"Fine with me," Gaara said. They got up and walked to the nearest restaurant.

"So, Gaara, what do you like to do?" Sakura loves to ask questions. She loves to know what's happening.

"Umm… I really don't know. I love to play video games I guess," Gaara shyly said.

'_She probably doesn't like video games.' Gaara thought._

'_Oh my God, that's awesome! Now I have a friend who plays video games.' Sakura was really happy past this point._

"You do??" Sakura screamed. She was really happy, "Oh my God, no way! Let's go!" She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the restaurant.

"Holy Shit, Sakura. Hold on a second." Gaara yelled really loud.

"Fine." She let go. He paid the bill and left a tip, even though they didn't eat anything.

"Now can we go?" Sakura pouted.

"Yes," Gaara said. Immediately after that Sakura pulled him out the door of the restaurant. They ran down to Sakura's apartment building and ran up the fire escape ladder.

"Holy mother of God, hang on a second. How can you run so fast?" Gaara took a minute to catch his breath.

"Sorry! I used to be on the Track and Field team at my old school." Sakura apologized.

"It's ok. I used to be on the junior high team. Then I quit." Gaara sweatdropped.

"Follow me. My baby sister's probably still up." Sakura grabbed his hand again and pulled him through her bedroom window. She rolled over her bed along with Gaara and ended up with Gaara on top of her.

"Umm… Gaara?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah?" He enjoyed lying on top of her.

"Can you get off of me?" Without response she pushed him off of her.

"Ouch! You could have waited. Jeez."

"Well, you were laying on top of me. Godforbid." Sakura yelled. Soon after that, her sister barged into the room.

"Oh my God! What are you doing!" Yuki yelled at the top of her lungs, "I'm blind!! I'm blind!!"

Sakura's POV

My Skirt was half way down my thigh. It was pretty much off.

"Jeez. Gaara, did you have to take my skirt with you?" I shoved my words in his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Gaara apologized.

"Well, follow me." I lead him into the living room. "Oh, yeah. Yuki, this is my friend-"

"Boyfriend…" Gaara interrupted. He itched his chin.

"Boyfriend, Gaara." I continued.

"Awe… you two make a cute couple!" Yuki yelled and hugged me.

Normal POV

Sakura grabbed Gaara again and pulled him to the floor with two controllers in front of them.

"Pick up you controller." Sakura commanded. He picked it up and the game started.

'_This is the first girl that I know that like video games.' Gaara thought._

He just had to give her something. Something as in a kiss.

He leant in and kissed her lightly on her cheek. Sakura blushed a bit and touched her cheek.

"Thanks, I guess." Sakura shrugged her shoulders and continued. It was like it never happened to her. Not longer after that, her cell phone rang.

"I got to take this call." Sakura whispered.

"Ok." Gaara whispered back. Sakura paused the game and got up. She walked into her sister's room.

"Yuki get out." Sakura said sternly. Yuki rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Hello?" Sakura spoke into her phone.

"_Sakura? It's Deidara! Are you alone?_" Deidara yelled through the phone.

"Yeah. Why?" Sakura questioned. She walked over, turned her back to the door, and locked it.

"_Look. Maybe I shouldn't have hooked you guys up. How should I put this? Gaara does stuff to his girlfriends._" Deidara rushed to speak.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Gaara knocked on the door. He tried opening it, "Sakura, let me in."

"In a minute." Sakura yelled, "What stuff, Deidara?"

"_Bad stuff. Look, the girls and me are outside your apartment. Unlock the door and run to the fire escape._" Deidara yelled. Sakura did as she was told even though she wasn't good at it. _Click-click!_ The door was unlocked. She dashed out the window to the fire escape. She closed into the window knowing Gaara would look out the window. As she predicted, Gaara looked out the window. She had to hold her breath so she wouldn't get caught. He put his head back in the window and left the room. Sakura got to her feet and ran. She ran to Deidara and the girls in Temari's car.

"Who told you that Gaara does stuff with his girlfriend?" Sakura asked getting into the car. Temari raised her hand.

"Why would you do that to your brother?" Sakura screamed.

"To protect the member going out with him. Pretty much the whole group except me went out with him." Temari said in sorrow. She didn't want to lose a friend.

"It didn't end up as we all excepted." Deidara said.

"Totally. He got me pregnant." Ino said.

"Back up. He got you what?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, no lies. That's what we're protecting you from."

"You're kidding, right?" Sakura asked.

"Nope." Hinata continued.

"Oh, my God!!! Thank you!" Sakura hugged them all, "Do you guys feel… sand?" The rest of them went bug-eyed and pointed behind her. Gaara stood outside the car wanting in.

"Uhh… Sakura, don't turn around." Tenten said pointing, "Go! God, Temari! He was right there!"

"Holy Fuck! That was way too close!" Temari yelled.

"We gotta hide, Sakura!" Tarento, Yuuga, and Suki yelled together.

"Where though?" Deidara said.

A/N: Help! I don't know where to hide Sakura! Give me ideas and I'll use them in the next chapter! Whoever has the idea I think is the best, his or her name will be a character. Don't worry! More chances will come.

Aka: Who wants to tell people to review?!

All: Step back except Kakashi

Aka: Tell people to review, Kakashi.

Kakashi: Huh? Oh yeah. Review telling Aka to continue.

Aka: Thank you!


End file.
